Hidden
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Fiksi Detective Conan pertamaku! Dengan kisah sederhana  one-shot , menceritakan hubungan/perasaan Ai Haibara dibalik sikapnya pada Edogawa Conan. Fiksi dengan full of Conan PoV. Mind to Read and Review!


**HIDDEN**

Disclaimer: **Aoyama Gosho**

A/N: Sama sekali nggak berniat pindah dari FBI, hanya saja, saya ingin merealisasikan minat saya pada fandom baru, kali ini 'Detective Conan' Coba dibaca ya! Apa saya ada bakat di sini #ditimpuk!

**Warning: **

Abal, typo (s), OOC, bored, plotless, berantakan, dsb!

with:  
**Conan PoV**

"Haibara, Haibara!" aku berteriak perlahan, membesarkan volume suaraku beraturan dengan harapan bisa membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya.

"Kau demam?" kali ini tanganku sudah berada tepat di pelipisnya—menerka suhu tubuhnya yang memang sedikit panas.

"Uhuk, aku hanya kelelahan saja. Pergilah sana!" bentakan itu kudengar lagi. Itu memang ciri-khasnya. Berusaha berbohong, padahal aku tahu dia ingin ditemani.

"Ran tadi menitipkan bubur ini untukmu dan profesor. Kau makan sekarang, ya?" aku menyodorkan bungkusan plastik bubur buatan Ran. Aku tahu dia menyukainya, tapi dia kan Ai, tidak akan dia makan sampai aku tinggalkan dia sendirian.

"Ini." kusuapkan sesendok bubur hangat itu. Ai tetap merapatkan bibirnya, tetap berpegang pada gengsinya.

"Hanya itu? Kalau begitu, kau bisa pergi sekarang,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai profesor pulang. Jadi, jangan mengusirku lagi." kataku sedikit membentak.

Kali ini dia terdiam. Membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungiku sekarang. Selimutnya ia naikkan sampai kepala.

"Kau marah? Bukankah kau gadis yang tegar, Haibara?" Aku sedikit menyinggungnya, tapi dengan suara pelan.

"Diam kau!" Responnya sangat menakutkan. Ia menatapku tajam, dengan selimut yang sudah diturunkan sedikit. Tangannya dikeluarkan, menyentuh tombol _On_ pada _tape _di meja sebelahku. Dan seketika itu juga _mode volume_ _tape_ langsung dibesarkan hingga nomor sepuluh.

Ruarr! Duarr! Roararar!

Lagu rock-metal menjadi _backsound_ yang menyebalkan antara aku dan Ai di kamar minimalis ini.

"Haibara, sejak kapan kau menyukai lagu _rock_, hah?" Aku terpaksa berteriak untuk menanyakan hal ini.

"Sejak aku tahu kau tak suka lagu _rock_," Jawaban yang menyebalkan kudengar dari mulutnya.

Jujur aku tak tahan dengan suara berisik ini. Aku langkahkan kaki kecilku berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang akan membebaskanku dari ruang bising ini.

"Huft," Aku mengelus dada lega, melangkah tiga langkah dan kemudian, kudengar suara bising itu menghilang.

"Sial!" kuberteriak dalam hati. Ternyata ia hanya memberi gertakan, dan itu berhasil.

Aku mengambil sebuah makanan ringan -semacam _pop corn_- dari kulkas dan menuangkannya di wadah kecil. Setelahnya, kunyalakan _power_ DVD di ruang tengah, memutar film mengenai kisah sukses Sherlock Homes yang kemarin di beli profesor.

Setengah jam kemudian, aku dirasuki rasa ngantuk yang jarang sekali kurasakan. Entahlah, seperti sedang ada yang menyihirku dari jauh untuk segera terlelap.

#

#

Pletak!

Suara benda terjatuh itu membangunkanku. Aku yang sedari tadi tertidur, kemudian terbangun dengan selimut hangat di atasku. Ya, aku menyadarinya, seseorang menyelimutiku dengan selimut ini. Tapi, biarlah kuurus nanti. Sekarang kubergegas menuju sumber suara itu.

Di dapur, aku dapatkan Ai dengan mangkuk plastik yang berjatuhan dari lemari atas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit menyinggung.

Ia tak menjawab, hanya sedikit menjutek dari parasan wajahnya.

Aku melangkah masuk menuju meja dapur, dan, ya, kudapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi. Plastik bubur buatan Ran terdapat di atasnya.

"Kau ingin bubur, hah? Bukankah sudah kusiapkan tadi,"

"Cih," ia sedikit menunjukkan respons yang tak baik.

"Ada apa, hah? Sesulit itukah kau mengatakannya, bahwa kau sudah habiskan bubur itu?" kali ini kena dia.

"Sekarang apa?" kubertanya padanya yang hanya diam setelah kata-kataku barusan.

"Secepat itukah nafsu makanmu hilang," kuberkomentar lagi.

"Diam kau, bocah tengik!"

"Hei!"

#

#

"Hmm, kenapa profesor lama sekali, sih!" Ai mengeluh, ini untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Kau tak senang kalau aku yang menjagamu?"

"Kenapa hari ini kau banyak omong, sih?" sungguh kejam sekali ucapannya yang kali ini.

"Kau tak bisa merubah sikapmu itu, hah? Merusak suasana saja," aku kembali mengambil _pop corn_ yang sedari tadi diambil ahli oleh Ai.

"Bagaimana kabar perempuan itu?"

"Ran? Ya, dia baik. Beberapa kali mengirim pesan padaku. Terus ia tanyakan kapan aku kembali," jawabku dengan tetap memasangkan kedua bola mataku pada film dokumenter yang diputar Ai.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit pesimis. Aku ragu bisa kembali tepat waktu. Nyatanya ia sedang dekat dengan dokter muda di sekolahnya," ya, aku sedikit curhat dengannya. Bodohnya, aku. Kali ini, apa lagi yang akan ia katakan.

"Seperti bukan dirimu saja! Kenapa, hah? Kau tak percaya padaku, aku kan sedang berusaha untuk membuat obatnya,"

Sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Haibara, bagaimana denganmu?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Aku? Menurutmu?"

Sungguh menyebalkan mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku kan yang bertanya padanya.

"Hmm, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, Haibara? Terkadang kau itu tampak menikmati tubuh dan kondisimu yang sekarang, tapi di sisi lain, kau tampak sibuk dengan obat penawar APTX 4869," aku ungkapkan itu semua padanya.

"Baiklah, tuan detektif. Harus kuakui semua analisismu itu benar. Bagiku, percuma saja aku kembali dengan tubuhku yang semula, tak akan ada perubahan atasku, toh tak ada yang menungguku untuk kembali-" sekarang ia berdiri, berjalan sedikit jauh menuju pintu.

"Sedangkan seseorang di sana, yang membuat pacarnya menunggu, bukankah dia harus segera kembali dengan penawar itu," katanya sambil membuka pintu untuk profesor.

"Kau lama sekali, profesor!" ucapnya.

Ya, aku tersadar. Benar juga, jadi selama ini dia memperhatikanku. Dan mungkin selimut itu, dia yang lakukan. Mungkin di balik sifatnya itu, ada maksudnya yang tersembunyi. Ya, aku hanya menebak saja, mungkin ia berniat menyembunyikan perasaannya padaku.

**_-THE END-_**

**A/N: **Bagaimana? Pendekkan? Simple banget ceritanya, cuma gitu-gitu doang! Bagaimana komentar kalian mengenai Conan PoV? Abal banget ,ya!

Hah? Oke, ampun jika ada mistakes~ saya baru pertama di DC~ jadi OOC maafkan saja.

Tahukah kalian? #tidak! Sampai note ini ditulis, saya belum menentukan judulnya. Bingung habisnya!

Haha, sekedar mau komen aja, endingnya, Conan narsis! /lah kamu kan authornya!

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Review please!


End file.
